1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a touch display panel and, more particularly, to an in-cell touch display panel device with three-dimensionally configured sensing blocks.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional touch display panel includes a touch panel and a display unit overlapped with the touch panel. The touch panel is configured as an operation interface. The touch panel is transparent so that an image generated by the display unit can be viewed directly by a user without being sheltered by the touch panel. Such well known skill of the touch panel may increase additional weight and thickness of the touch display panel, and may further reduce the light penetration rate, and increase reflectance and haze of the touch display panel.
On-cell and in-cell touch technology were invented to overcome the drawbacks of traditional touch technology described above. The on-cell technology is to dispose a sensor on the back side of a color filter substrate to form a completed color filter substrate. The on-cell touch technology is provided to dispose a touch sensor of projected capacitive touch technology on a back side of color filter (CF) thin film and then be integrated into the color filter. The in-cell technology is to dispose the sensor within the LCD cell structure. Currently, there are resistive, capacitive and optical three primary in-cell touch technologies, wherein the resistive touch technology employs two conductive substrates and the voltage variation of a common layer between the two substrates for determining a touch position on the touch display panel. The on-cell technology is to dispose a sensor of touch panel on a thin film and then attach it to a glass of uppermost upper substrate.
The out-cell touch technology is provided to add a touch module onto a display module and is most commonly seen. The resistive and capacitive technologies are usually manufactured by touch panel manufactures and then fitted and assembled with the display panel.
The in-cell touch technology is provided to integrate the touch sensor within the display unit so that the display unit is provided with the ability of the touch panel. Therefore, the touch display panel does not need to be bonded with an additional touch panel so as to simplify the assembly procedure. Such skill is generally developed by TFT LCD manufactures.
However, for all the in-cell, on-cell and out-cell touch technologies, they all need a sensing layer to be configured on an upper or lower glass substrate, which not only increases the manufacturing cost but also complicates the manufacturing process, and which may also lower the aperture ratio and thus need to increase the strength of backlight, resulting in huge power consumption which is disadvantageous to make the mobile device compact. Therefore, it desired for the aforementioned touch display panel structure to be improved.